Trouble for George!
Trouble for George! is eighth episode in Season 1 of Sodor's Tales! Plot! George the Steamroller is a very grumpy and rebellious steamroller who absolutely despises railways. One day, he is helping some workman to lay down tarmac to repair an old road that ran alongside the mainline near Crosby. As he was working, he had been insulting the engines to get their attention. When Donald stops alongside him to wait at a signal after doing some shunting work, George immediately began to protest against railways and persist that road transport is the future. Donald then angrily tells George to shut up and retorts on how even railways can reach places where roads could never do so. After Donald had left, George continued to work along the road, boasting on how well a job he is doing. But when the foreman asks George to back up, George goes to far and ends up smashing through a fence and onto the railway line, right in the way of Neville with a passenger train! Luckily, Neville manages to stop just in time before he hit George. Neville then snaps at George for being in the way and asked him why he was on the line. George sarcastically tells him how he was 'admiring' their railway, then snaps right back at him. After three days, the work on the road is complete and George leaves to head to his next job. As he leaves, he rudely insults the engines again and once again claims on how roads are superior to railways. In a siding, Henry and Bear have heard George's ranting. Bear asks Henry if George has always acted the way he has, and Henry tells him that he has and starts complaining about George's view towards the railways. Then he tells bear that it is the deliveries that are made that are important, not which transport it is delivered by. Bear agrees with Henry, then comments on how he's sure George will receive his comeuppance soon. Further along the road, George continues to tear carelessly along the road. His driver tells him to calm down and that he might cause an accident, but George takes no notice, and insults his driver on how he isn't as strong or powerful as him, then tells him to be quite and steer him while he does the 'real work'. Up ahead was a steep hill where it curves downhill towards a crossroad, where one direction goes towards the quarry and the other led to a small village. This hill had to be taken carefully and was too dangerous to be taken at high speeds, but George wasn't paying attention to his driving due to his argument to his driver. He began to pick up speed as he descended the hill, and as he reached the slope, he hit something on the road and caused his driver to fall out of his cab. His driver calls for him to come back, but George doesn't hear as he nears the bottom of the hill. Meanwhile down the road at the small garage, Butch the tow truck was towing Caroline to the gates of the garage and were waiting for them to be open. Neither of them knew that George was racing in their direction, and when Caroline spotted him headed straight towards them, Butch manages to back up quickly, managing to dodge George. After George speeds past them, he then swerved and plowed right into a large pile of ballast. Butch then angrily snaps at George at how he nearly crashed into him and Caroline, but George angrily retorts back at him and blames him for coming in his direction. George and Butch continue to argue until Caroline makes them stop, telling them that arguing will get them nowhere. After that, Butch then tows Caroline into the yards and away from George. Later on, Bertie pulls up into the yard with George's driver, his owner, and the Fat Controller. After the workmen at the garage informed him of the incident, he walks up in front of George and severely scolds him for nearly causing Neville's accident and hurting his passengers, spraining his driver's ankle when he got thrown off, nearly crashing into Butch and Caroline, and for insulting his engines and railway over the past few days. George tries to defend himself, but the Fat Controller immediately silences him, not wanting any excuses. As George's punishment, he will be sent to the quarry to act as a temporary stationary boiler while the one there is being replaced, and once it is, George was to continue working at the quarry until he can learn to behave. After that, The Fat Controller and the two other men leave in Bertie while Butch tows George away to the quarry. After he was delivered there, he is fitted into an old shed with his funnel and front roller jacked up to keep him stationary. Butch then comments to George how he will never learn to grow up before leaving the quarry to continue his work. For a while, George was left a lone and ignored in the shed, being covered in dust and grime, and when George was allowed out, the engines began to ignore him, but they also began to start rumors about him. Characters! *George *Butch *Caroline *Henry *Bear *James *Donald *Neville *Duck (does not speak) *Bertie (does not speak) *Gordon (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameos) *Derek (cameo) *Tornado (cameo) Trivia! *This episode may be released in July 2014. *George gets an episode to himself! *Butch and Caroline's first speaking roles. Gallery! george.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Vhs